


Enchanted

by vanjiebitchh



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Wedding, amateur smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjiebitchh/pseuds/vanjiebitchh





	Enchanted

From a very young age, Vanessa had a guideline of how her life would go. She would be married and settled down by the time she was 23, with her dream job, and would be happy. So, when she was 28, and single, and her friends started getting married in front of her, she started to lose hope.

“Girl.” Said Silky, as her and Vanessa got ready for Vanessa’s cousin’s wedding.

Her cousin, Arabella, was getting married to her high school sweetheart. They were only 21. She was very excited for her, but she was also a little envious. Vanessa was a romantic. She believed in love at first sight, and she believed in fate, and she believed in all those silly clichés that everyone made fun of.

Her dress was beautiful. A silky red material, very flattering.

“You’ve been a in a slump lately.” Silky continued, “we need to get you laid sis. That’s what we will do tonight.” 

“I’m sorry?” Vanessa said with a laugh, “I don’t know if my cousin knows many single lesbians, Silk. We might not have much luck.” 

Silky just shrugged and went back to her makeup.

The ceremony was beautiful. Arabella looked beautiful. Arabella looked happy, and for that, so was Vanessa. The reception rolled around, and Vanessa was being fed tequila shots by Silky. She allowed three before her head started to spin, she was rather tiny, and it was a lot of alcohol for her tiny frame.

“Silky,” she said, holding on to Silky’s arm, “I need to sit. I’m going to sit.”

Vanessa grabbed a water and sat down at their table. Something caught her eye, or rather someone. A blonde beauty. A vision in pink. She was gorgeous, and Vanessa was instantly sober. Well, maybe not instantly, as she still had enough tequila in her system to fuel her confidence. Vanessa got up and crossed the room the beautiful stranger.

“Is this seat taken?” She asked, gesturing to the chair next to the woman.

The woman started to roll her eyes before she even looked at Vanessa, as if she had been asked a hundred times. She stopped as soon as she saw Vanessa, though. She stared, slightly slackjawed at Vanessa.

“Um, n-no. Please, sit.” The blonde smiled. So, Vanessa sat.

“Are you having fun?” Vanessa asked, taking the seat on the blondes left.

“So much fun.” The blonde replied dryly, but her lips lifted to a smirk.

“Are you here for the bride or the groom?” the beautiful girl asked, eyes hesitant.

“The bride is my cousin.”

The blonde nodded, "I'm here for the groom."

“What’s your name?” Vanessa asked her.

More hesitation, “you can call me B.” she said with a wink.

_So mysterious._ Vanessa thought.

“Alright, well in that case,” Vanessa started, “you can call me V.” Vanessa winked back, and the blonde, B, nodded.

“Would you like to dance?” B asked.

“No. But for you I will.” Vanessa gave her a smile.

The ladies got up and walked to the dance floor. Vanessa sought out Silky, and when she caught her eye, she gave her a wink. Silky gave Vanessa a big thumbs up, nodding animatedly.

As if on cue, a slow song started. B grabbed Vanessa’s hands in hers and placed them on her hips. She rested her own hands on Vanessa’s shoulders, and the girls started to sway to the music. Vanessa wasn’t much of a dancer, so she let B lead in the movements.

Vanessa felt electricity in the places where her and B were touching. Hot, pulsating, electricity. She couldn’t focus. Her eyes were locked with B’s. B had gorgeous blue-grey eyes; Vanessa could get lost in them.

“So, V, I feel like I should be honest about something.”

_Oh dear, _Vanessa thought to herself, _here it goes. She’s married. She’s on the run. She’s a drug lord._

Many many scenarios of what this woman could possibly be about to say went through Vanessa’s head.

“Oh..kay…” Vanessa managed to say.

“I’m gay.” B said like she was telling her darkest secret.

Vanessa stifled a laugh. “I mean, you’ve been checking me out this whole time so I would hope that you were. I have a confession as well.” Vanessa leaned in and pressed her lips to B’s ear, “So am I.”

Next thing Vanessa knew, she was being dragged from their spot on the dance floor, B’s hand tightly around her wrist. B lead her out of the dance hall and to the nearest women’s bathroom. Once inside, they made sure that it was empty. When it was, and the door was locked, Vanessa found herself pressed up against it.

B’s mouth was on Vanessa’s neck, biting, kissing, licking, sucking. Her hands found Vanessa’s hair, and her left leg was slotted in between Vanessa’s. Vanessa was getting lost in sensation, sensation everywhere. She bucked and was grinding her hips down on B’s leg, the feeling need growing in her belly. She felt herself get wetter and wetter as B kissed and bit her collar bone.

_These panties are ruined. _She managed to think to herself, _shame, it was my favorite set._

“Come, hm,-.” Vanessa started, stopping to let out a moan when B’s teeth grazed her earlobe.

“I’m trying to.” B winked.

“Bitch.” Vanessa laughed, “I wasn’t done. Come home with me.”

She was trying to avoid sounding desperate, but this woman made her feel all kinds of hot and bothered.

B thought for a second, and then nodded. She let Vanessa free and they moved quickly to say goodbye to everyone and call a cab.

The cab ride was the longest ride of Vanessa’s life. The energy between her and B was radiating off them. Vanessa all but dragged B into her apartment. As soon as the door was locked, it was go time. B’s hands were all over her, pulling her dress up over her hips, hands all over her ass, and lips pressed to hers in a bruising kiss.

“Get naked.” She murmured against Vanessa’s lips.

“You first.”

Vanessa’s hand found the tie of B’s halter dress and pulled it, causing the top of her dress to pool around her waist, and leaving her top half bare and exposed. Vanessa hummed her approval. B’s chest was small, but Vanessa was more than content. She immediately ran the pads of her thumbs over B’s hardening nipples. B exhaled sharply. She scooped Vanessa up and threw her over her shoulder.

“Where’s your bed?” was all she could say.

“Down the hall, to the left.” Vanessa said through giggles.

Once inside Vanessa’s small bedroom, B laid her down softly on the bed.

“Off.” She said, pulling at Vanessa’s dress. She helped it over her head and threw it somewhere, not bothering to watch where it landed.

B slit her hands up Vanessa’s thighs until she reached the middle. She ran a light finger over Vanessa’s panties.

“So eager,” B smirked, noticing how wet Vanessa was.

She pushed her panties to the side and slipped one finger in with ease. She didn’t know whether to be disappointed or elated that Vanessa barely made a sound because she was so wet.

“Two?” was all she asked, and Vanessa nodded, so B slipped another in.

That made her yelp. B smiled with pride. With her free hand, she reached up and pulled Vanessa’s left breast out of her bra so she could run her fingers lightly over her nipple, as her fingers pumped in and out of the girl she just met.

The sounds coming out of Vanessa’s mouth were downright filthy, it made B happy.

“B…” she said in a breathy voice, “I’m going to… I need to…” she just couldn’t get the words out. But B understood.

“Do it.” Was all she said.

Within seconds, the Latina was coming so hard she saw spots. She didn’t even know if she was saying words or just shouting.

She laid there catching her breath, mumbling obscenities.

The whole night went like that. The women pulled orgasm after orgasm out of each other to the point where they were absolutely and utterly exhausted.

“You can stay.” Vanessa said softly, stroking B’s just-fucked hair.

B just nodded. She wasn’t sure she could stand if she even wanted to. Next thing B knew, she was falling asleep to the sounds of Vanessa’s even breathing.

B slept for a few hours, waking up when the sun started to shine through the window. She got up and put her clothes on quietly. She felt bad sneaking out like this, but she had to work that morning and needed to get home to shower, and V looked so peaceful she didn’t want to wake her up.

She looked around before she left, though, to find a notepad. Finally, she found a post it next to the couch.

_Sorry, had to go, call me!_

_555-342-3322_

_-B_

She left it on the table next to the door. However, when B shut the door, the post it floated behind the table and onto the floor, out of plain sight.

When Vanessa woke up a few hours later, she was upset to find the space that was once occupied by the beautiful blonde was now empty.

Vanessa tried the whole day to find out who B was, but there was no trace. She tried to search her cousin’s new groom’s friend list on Facebook and came up with nothing. Weird. She wanted to call Arabella but knew that she had to wait a week as they left for their Honeymoon early and she didn’t want to disturb them.

After a week, Vanessa called Arabella.

“Hello, Vanessa.” “Hey, Bella, how was your honeymoon?”

“Oh, it was lovely! The hotel room was gorgeous.” Arabella said with a giggle, which caused Vanessa to roll her eyes.

“Listen, do you remember the blonde I was dancing with?” “I think so.”

“Who was she? She said she was from the groom’s side.”

“I have no idea, V. We honestly thought she was there with you.”

“So, she wasn’t on the guest list or nothin?” Vanessa asked, slightly panicked. She was never going to figure out who this woman was.

“No, I’m sorry.”

Vanessa and Arabella said their goodbyes, and Vanessa tried to reserve herself to the fact that she was never going to find out who B is.

A month later, Vanessa was coming home after a long day at the office. She set her keys on the table next to the door, but they weren’t on it all the way, and they slipped on the floor behind the table.

“Of course.” Vanessa groaned.

She moved the table out and behind it was a dusty yellow post it. Curiously, she picked it up. Her heart soared when she read the words.

_B._

She immediately grabbed her phone, dialed, and held it to her ear. The phone rang twice before a beautiful voice answered.

“Brooke Lynn Hytes.” Said the voice.

“Your name is Brooke Lynn huh?” Vanessa said with a smile.

“V?” Brooke sounded like she was smiling.

“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry, I actually just found your note.”

“I thought maybe you didn’t want to see me again.”

“Seeing you again is all I can think of.” Vanessa replied, “my name is Vanessa by the way.”

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

Vanessa felt herself blush.

“You didn’t know the groom, did you?” Vanessa said.

“How’d you find out?” Brooke said shyly.

“I called my cousin. They thought you were my date.”

Brooke laughed.

“No, I was a wedding crasher.”

Quick silence.

“So, when can I see you again?” Vanessa asked.

“How about now?”

That’s all it took.


End file.
